


It Floats

by Reused_memes



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reused_memes/pseuds/Reused_memes





	It Floats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosevestryro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevestryro/gifts).

I run my hands over his white, hairy thighs as I sink to my knees "ohh you're so big," I say and admire his pp dance. After it finishes I give it a little peck on his clown red tip that hovers above my face. I begin to lap at the ball, the familiar taste of sewer water and latex balloons overwhelms my senses as I dive in. The head makes squeaking noises as he pounds the back of my throat, that devilish smile and dark, lust filled eyes watch as I rock on my knees and swallow him down. Before long, the taste explodes on my tongue in such an intense way, I begin to choke and sputter on the marshmallow thick goop. My eyes flutter and his face is the last thing I see. I wake up in bed later, it all seem a dream, but the sticky sour taste in my mouth reassures otherwise. As I look around the dark room, familiar beady eyes appear in the fogged glass. I know now, I could never possibly float away.


End file.
